Turning the tables for those you love
by gothic-inu-Btch
Summary: Kagome is forced to choose between a family that hates her and a chance at freedom. NOT BASED OFF THE MANGA OR THE SHOW.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Inuyasha but do I wish I did some days.

* * *

><p>Momoka (peach tree flower)<p>

10 years looks 8

Black Fire Kitsune (mixed breed)

Youngest

Looks: Black hair w/ red and orange stripes, Sliver eyes, and one red and one black stripe each cheek.

Attitude: Hyper but Shy around new people

Abilities: can manipulate fire and shadows, turn into a fox

Kagome

Silver Shadow-Inu Youki

250 years looks to be about 18

Second Youngest

Looks: Ankle length black hair w/ a blue tint, bright blue eyes, two purple stripes on each cheek, a small black star on forehead.

Attitude: Calm most of the time until told what to do in a demeaning way, loving to all children human, Halflings, and demon alike.

Abilities: can manipulate shadows and transform into a large black dog.

Toshio (generous leader, hero)

Black shadow fire demon

650 years looks about 19

Second Eldest (Heir)

Looks: shoulder length black hair, silver eyes, one black stripe each cheek, three black stars on for head.

Attitude: Calm but fierce when it comes to family

Abilities: can manipulate shadows

Sayuri (small lily)

Black Fire Kitsune (Mixed breed)

600 years looks about 20

Eldest

Looks: mid back Black hair w/ red and orange stripes, Sliver eyes, and one red and one black stripe each cheek.

Attitude: prissy, flirtatious, only does things when it's to her favor

Abilities: can manipulate fire and shadows, turn into a fox

* * *

><p>"This means talking"<p>

_'This means thinking'_

_**'This means beast talking in head'**_

**"This is talking out loud"**

**Kagome's day**

Kagome's day started the same way she rose with the sun dressed of training quickly. Slipping in to a shadowed corner of her room she manipulated the shadows to take her down to the training field. She met up with her squad in formation out on the training grounds. After 100 years of being in the Northern army it came to her second nature now she remembered her first day even now.

_**100 years before**_

The moon was just leaving the sky when she rolled out of bed. Walking over to her wardrobe and kneeling down to remove the bottom panel reaching inside she retrieved a silk bound bundle. Moving as swift as a shadow she changed from her sleep gown into a full body training suit. As soon s she was dressed she slipped into a shadowed corner in her room. "Please, take me to the North side of the dojo." she whispered as the shadows bent around her and pulled her in.

A few minutes later disguised as a new recruit. She stepped into the ranks with practiced ease.

"ATTETION," Commander Kyimaru Shouted over the chatter.

"Sir." everyone said moving into their proper places swiftly and silently.

"Good. From now on you will come out here line up SILENTLY and await the day's instructions. NO EXCEPTIONS. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?"

"SIR, YES SIR."

"Good now that that's settled. We will be running stealth, stamina, and endurance drills this fine morning to see what I have to work with. Each of you should have a colored band on your sleeve find the Sergeant with the same colored chest plate. Move out."

Watching as the newbie's scrambled to follow orders with no grace, poise, or any semblance of order. A few were dodging around trying not to get trampled. When everyone finally had stopped moving and was in formation. He signaled them to move out. Each group moved to a different area of the training ground. Red into the dojo, blue to the sparing field, green to the obstacle course, black to the archery range, and white were going in to the forest to track.

Looking at the group of white banded recruits, he stated, "we are about to head into the forest to do a little scavenger hunt of sorts u will be tracking some of the veteran solders. I want to see all of you doing the best you can this is not a contest it is just to see how much work needs to be done to make you the best trackers. Some of you will find that tracking is not your area of expertise but single combat is. Everyone form three man teams. It will come to each group and give further instructions."

Kagome stood off to the side waiting to be approached by two people that would choose to be her partners. Two identical men approached her with practiced ease grinning.

"Wow, what a pretty boy you make, Princess." one whispered looking her up and down. "What say you, Ry?"

"I have to agree, Ty." the other chuckled.

"Is it really that noticeable?" I asked glancing around to find out where Commander Kyimaru was.

"Only because we have an eye for those of the male persuasion," Ky chuckled.

"One of the reasons we choose you no distractions" Ty stated turning to face the Commander as he approached them.

"Sir." the three of them said coming to attention swiftly.

"At ease," Kyimaru said with a wave of his hand. Looking directly at Kagome he growled "If it weren't for the fact that I am one man short and your mothers request that if you ever wanted the training I would allow it with no complaints. You would already be in your fathers study awaiting punishment. You two will protect her at all costs. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir. Already planed on it." they said straight faced.

"Good now down to business. Upon entering the forest you will find a note tacked to a tree. Follow the directions and you'll be fine, but keep your eyes open your pray will fight back if they catch you return here."

**End of Memory**

"Kagome, Kagome, did you hear me? God damn it I have other things I could be doing, but no father makes me come find her. Kagome, wake up, damn it." the sharp high pitched voice of Kagome's half-sister, Sayuri, screamed breaking Kagome's concentration.

"What does he want Sayuri? I'm a little busy right now."

"I don't know. All I was told was to tell you to get your ass to father's study right now." she snapped as she walked away.

"Yes, I'm sure some of the solders need a quick rut after training this morning. Is that what Daddy interrupted your romp with some of the newbie's." Kagome laughed as her half-sister stormed off. "I wonder if she is trying to make up for the day she tried to seduce Ty, Ky and myself. Even if she didn't know it was me." She mumbled to her self with a snicker.

"KAGGIE, KAGGIE, WAIT FOR ME." Kagome's baby sister, Momoka called running down the hall full tilt. "Catch me, sissy."

Dropping down into a stable battle crouch position and opening her arms. Momoka launched herself the last three feet into Kagome's arms. In a fluid movement Kagome took the momentum from Momoka's jump, stood and spun her around.

"Wee, that was fun." Momoka giggled. "Will you come and play with me, Please?"

"I can't right now Father has called me to his study, but how about when I'm done we can go see the new puppies"

"Ok, you promise"

"Hai, I promise. Why don't you go find Sakura and get a snack for us?" Kagome said as she set her down.

"Ok, see you later." Momoka replied as she bounced of looking for Sakura.

Turning to her left she walked down a disserted hallway and stopping in front of a large oak door. Taking a deep breath she knocked on it and waited.

"Enter." The deep timber that was her father's voice said from the other side. She opened the door and went in. Closing the door behind her she turned and bowed. "You wanted to see me, Father."

"Yes, I did. Where were you when no one could find you this morning?" He asked looking up from his desk and right at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I went for a run last night and didn't get back till after lunch then I went to the family garden to relax. I didn't know anyone was looking for me, I apologize."

"It's fine. Sit down; I have some things I need to discuss with you." He told her waving to one of the cushions in front of his desk. Once she had settled into a chair. He took a deep breath and said, "I know you will be having your first heat soon and I believe its time you had a mate. I don't want you to experience the pain of a lonely first heat" He paused to gauge her reaction. _'So far so good.'_ he thought.

_**'No it's not she going to give you a lecture.' **_His beast warned

"You think its time to find me a mate. You are lying about not wanting my first heat to be painful, but that is your choice. So who has offered to take me off your hands since all of the elders, secondary lords, and high lords all have mates or are already otherwise taken." she asked with a glare. "The only one that I know of that is not taken, has no intentions of doing so. I do believe his words were something along the lines of 'If another of these useless bitches offer themselves or are offered to me I will kill them." She told him with a very good impression of Sesshoumaru's mono tone.

"Enough. He is being pressured by the Elders to produce an heir or he will have to forfeit his title as lord. You will be the solution to that problem and you secure our family's foothold in the West."

"WHAT!" She screamed standing up. "How dare you assume I would willingly have any part of this? If Lord Sesshomaru ever found out he would kill me mother of his heir or not."

"ENOUGH. I know you understood me. Be ready to leave in five days." he stopped when a heavy knock sounded through the room. "Enter," he called waiting to see who entered.

A tall solder walked in and bowed "Lord Naraku to se you milord."

"Wonderful, show him in." he told the solder. Turning to Kagome he said, "You may leave this is an important meeting. This topic is closed do not bring it up. You will do as you are told."

Knowing any attempts to plead her case with her father would be useless. She turned to leave as she approached the door it opened to admit a tall demon with pitch black hair, piercing red eyes, and a muscular but thin build. Trying to step around him to exit the room he stopped her. "My, oh my Taru, this can't be sweet little Kagome is it?" he chuckled grabbing her hand and planting a kiss on it. A shiver slid up Kagome's spine and feeling of deepest dread filled her stomach. "What a woman you have become my dear." She smiled politely and thanked him while discreetly trying to remove her hand from his painful grip.

"Naraku, are you not here to see me? Do we not have business to attend to? You will have plenty of time this evening to reacquaint your self with my children. "Taru said crossing over to greet his guest properly

Finally freeing her hand she stepped to the door "If you will excuse me my lords I am needed elsewhere." Kagome told them with a bow. _'Something is very wrong with that man'_

_**'Yes. He is bad, evil man. Kill him?'**_

_'No we won't kill him. What is it with you and killing things? We can't kill him unless he attacks us.'_

_**'No fair. I need to kill something.'**_

_'Tonight you can hunt a long run sounds good. Go back to your cage.'_

_**'Fine,' it said retreating to the back of her mind.**_

~~~~~~S.P.O.V to the study. ~~~~~~

Before shaking Taru's hand Naraku watched Kagome's form walk swiftly from the room. Turning back to Lord Taru he offered his hand, "Kagome has grown into a beautiful woman. She looks very much like her mother, no."

"In more ways then one, my friend, in more ways then one," Taru chuckled. Heading to his desk and sitting down. Motioning to a chair across from him he said "Now, tell me this so called 'amazing' plan of yours to increase our lands, wealth, and control over the country."

Taking a chair he said. "Well, first off we need someone that can be on the inside. Since, you have decided to give your daughter to Lord Sesshoumaru so he will sign your peace treaty and not come into your lands and wipe out you and your entire family. I only have one question will you be able to get any information we need on the layout of his palace, grounds, troupes, ad any other information that might be relevant to planning an attack on the Western lands?" he asked running his fingers through his hair.

"Yes, we would have to be careful though. She's to smart for her own good."

"Really, how is that?"

"She is quick her mother felt she needed to be educated like my heir is. She can read, write, strategize, and analyze any situation. Not to mention I think she has been training in the army." Taru ranted. "She refuses to accept the fact that she is meant for child bearing and raising. Her foolish mother filled her head with nonsense about being equal to a man and disserving of respect." he seethed.

"Lord Sesshoumaru should correct that in no time. He will teach her, her place in no time." Naraku laughed.

"We'll see. We will see."

~~~~~~S.P.O.V~~~~~~

**With Kagome**

While she had been talking with her beast her feet had carried her to the kitchen where Momoka was waiting for her. As soon as she walked in to the kitchen Momoka jumped on her giggling. 'How am I going to tell her I'm going away forever?' Giving Momoka a hug se set her down. "So where's my snack, Momo." She asked with a false smile.

"Right here can we go see the puppies, now, please." she asked handing me an apple.

"Yes. Did you say thank you?"

"Umm, I don't remember."

"Thank you" they said together. Then they made there way to the kennels.

When they arrived at the kennel the trainer came out of his hut. "Welcome, maladies. What can I do for ye?" he asked with a small bow.

"We would like to see some of the puppies please." Kagome said taking hold of Momo's hand.

"This way mama," He said limping down the row to a kennel on the end.

Once they got there Momo squealed "PUPPIES!"

The trainer opened the kennel so Momo could go in and play with them. He held the door expecting Kagome to follow her in. With a gentle shake of her head he closed the gate. "Is there something ye need malady?" he asked in a hushed tone.

"Yes there is. Do you have and double form demon pups that are fully trained."

"Yes, if ye don't mind me asking, malady, why do you need one?"

"It's not for me, it's for her. You see I'm going away and I don't want her to be alone. She will also be in danger from her half sister, Sayuri. So before I leave I want her to have a playmate that can protect her." Kagome told him quietly as she watched her sister play with the puppies.

"I have the perfect one, majesty. She can be ready in three days."

"Wonderful, please don't tell anyone."

"I won't majesty. I won't."

"Momo, its time to go we need to get ready for dinner." Kagome told Momoka opening he gate so she could come out.

"Ok, Kaggie." Momoka sighed standing and brushing off her Kimono. "Bye-bye puppies

After the girls had left the trainer went to a kennel that was hidden on the edge of the forest. Opening the door he let out a low whistle and hidden in the shadows a yip answered. "Well come on we need to get ye ready fer yer new master." one of the shadows seemed to move on its own and stepped into the fading sun light. When the sun hit the dog's fur it seemed to absorb the light because the fur was so black. "That's a girl," the trainer chuckled giving the dog a scratch behind the ears. "Come along you need a bath." a quiet growl followed his comment but the pup followed him anyways. Her silver eyes sparkled in the fading daylight.

**At the end of the day**

Dinner was quiet everyone was talking about their day. Kagome sat quietly trying to ignore her instinct to run as far as possible from the man beside her. All through out dinner he had been edging closer to her. She continued to ignore him until he put a hand on her knee. Suddenly a deep growl put a stop to all conversation. "Get your hand off of me before I remove it for you," she told him gently pushing his hand from her lap. Naraku glared at her and placed his hand higher on her leg. Pulling a dagger from the folds of her dress she laid it across her lap. Naraku quickly moved his hand and darkened his glared.

"Kagome, that is uncalled for." her father yelled at her.

Turning her father she said, "If he touches me again I will do what I please. Besides I don't think Lord Sesshoumaru will want an impure woman to carry his heir so if you don't want a peace treaty with him then by all means stop me." Everyone was silent just staring at her. "If you will excuse me I'm going to bed." Not waiting for a reply she stood and stormed out of the room.

Once in her bed room she put up a barrier that no one but herself and Momoka could cross. After a long soak in her privet hot spring she dressed for bed. However upon entering her room she found Naraku lounging on her bed. _'How in the hell did he get past my barrier without my sensing it.' _She thought. "What do you want? Did I not make myself clear at dinner this evening?" she asked through clenched teeth.

Standing up he hissed. "Oh, no you made your self very clear. Now let me return the favor. The mutt your father is giving you to won't live long enough to have you in anyway. I will have you and nothing you do or say will change that." He got closer with every word until she was backed into the door to the hot spring. Running a finger down her cheek he said. "Do try to learn your place, you are a female you have no power of any kind. Your jobs baring children and caring for whatever off-spring you have. Think about that, my pet." Suddenly, his lips were on hers in a brutal kiss.

Kagome's beast surfaced while he was trying to force his tongue into her mouth. Pushing with all her strength to get him off of her she darted across the room and grabbed her sword from the bed. **"Touch me again and I'll tear you limb from limb, monster. You will not have me."** she growled. Then grabbing him she threw him from the room into the hall. Returning her barrier she sat on her bed and grabbed her diary and wrote:

_**Diary entry #10 of my 250th year**_

_The moon was just going down when I woke up and got ready to sneak into the dojo to train with the solders. I only sneak when my father and sisters are home. They don't approve of my want to fight for my country, my family, and my freedom. I guess being the middle daughter is only ever good for trading, sealing deals and treaties, or living at home under her families protection until they get sick of her and SELL HER TO THE HIGHEST BIDDER OR CLOSEST WHORE HOUSE. I guess I got carried away there. Its funny before my mother died she taught me to read, write and negotiate with the best of them. Why is it that my father sees me as a burden instead of an asset? Mother, I wish you were still with me, now more than ever. I know father is plotting with Lord Naraku to take and divide the Western land, but I don't know what to do. I am going with father to 'participate' in negotiations. I know I'm being sold and I know you would never approve. I pray the Kami will give me the answers I seek soon I leave in two days, more then likely to my death when father is discovered. Until next time, Kags._

**End of Kagome's day**

* * *

><p><strong>Sesshoumaru's day<strong>

Sesshoumaru had just returned from a two week long scouting of his lands. There had been a few minor disturbances with the Northern solders but that was quickly remedied no deaths, sadly. Over the years Sesshomaru had more then proven his ability to rule; in fact he was now the most powerful lord even if he was the youngest.

'There are no more challenges for me. The women come easy, no one dares to challenge me anymore my life has come to a stand still.'

'We need mate. Make life entertaining again.'

'A mate will not make things better there are no pure demons that I would choose. All women are greedy.'

'Not all there is one. We met her last Winter Solstice.'

**Seven months prior.**

The Winter Solstice was celebrated every year in a different province this year it was the Northern Lord, Taru's turn. Sesshomaru thought it was tastefully done this year, but would never admit it out loud to anyone. Over the last few hours he had told multiple women to leave him alone or he would kill them. All of them smelled of multiple men and all within the last day without the control he had practiced all his life he would have reached.

Finally, he had been left alone by the women only to be forced to endure the pointless and repetitive talk of the other lords. After listening to the same round of rumors, reports, and bragging twice he silently slipped away to get another drink.

However as he crossed the room a tall Inu-demoness stopped in his path. His eyes tinged red at the thought of having another women offering to be his bed partner tonight. His thoughts stopped cold when she bowed submissively and did not stand until he acknowledged her submission.

"Forgive my intrusion on your evening Lord Sesshomaru, but I felt you should know several of your solders are in the gardens trying to force some of the younger guests to rut with them." She told him with her throat bared to him.

"Do you have proof." he asked her watching her reaction for any sign of falsehood because her scent was masked.

"Will you step outside please and I will give you your proof." She asked him turning to the balcony door and quickly walking out into a moonlit terrace. Once outside she released her scent in the fresh air.

Sesshomaru was shocked she smelt like a Sakura tree in full bloom, a waterfall on a cool day, and the delicate scent of pure innocence under it all. Over that the lingering smells of a wolf's arousal and blood and the bite of her fear. His beast growled his displeasure of another's arousal on the innocent woman that he wanted.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and tinged red, "Why did you not have a male of your family or your mate address This Sesshomaru, woman." He growled at her.

She once again took a submissive pose, and replied. "I do not have a mate my lord and the males of my house fear you greatly."

His beast purred at the fact that the male feared him enough that this delicate creature came to him to plead her case. "Do you fear me?" he asked his stomach knotted while he waited for the answer.

"No, Lord Sesshomaru I do not fear you," a low growl rumbled in his chest, she did not fear him. He was confused was that good or bad? "Because I know you have honor and will not harm an unarmed female that has not insulted you." she finished.

His lips formed a small smirk she knew he had more honor then a lot of demons. "You are correct I do have honor where is the solder that accosted you? How would you like him dealt with to restore your honor?"

She smirked at him. "You will know him when you see him he has been branded a rapist. I did it to get away. Please deal with him in a public way so everyone knows you will not stand for such things in your army."

"You are not unarmed, women." he growled at he his claws starting to glow.

"If I had meant you harm would I not have attacked you as soon as we were free of prying eyes? Do you think I have no honor like my father or brother who would not come to my defense?" she growled back. "You have miss judged me twice this night lets not make it thrice. I will hold you to your honor if you do not take care of the monster in your army, I will. Good evening to you Lord Sesshomaru." She spun on her heel and walked away leaving a very stunned dai-youki behind her.

**End of memory**

_**'She is smart, beautiful, full Inu, and she is battle trained. I want her and no other.'**_

_'We will see what can be done.'_ The entire time he had been talking to his beast he had been signing reports and denying and approving requests without really paying attention. The next scroll he grabbed however caught his attention immediately; it was a summons to the Elders Court on the morning after the new moon. 'How dare they summon, This Sesshoumaru.' he mentally growled. The new moon was tonight so tomorrow morning he had to stand before the Elder Court. He had a feeling that this would be about his need for an heir and mate. The old men had been hinting that he needed a woman to tame what they called "his overly beastlike nature."

It was stated in the old laws ones that had been out of practice for several centuries that if a lord was not mated or had an heir by the end of his two-hundredth year of ruling he would forfeit his place to his next of kin that had a mate or both a heir and mate. A deep growl rolled through the room.

After melting the summons he grabbed the next scroll. He raised an eyebrow his problem was solved almost. This scroll was a request for a meeting by the end of the week to build a treaty between the West and North with the offering of the pure Inu-bitch, Kagome, as a seal to the agreement. Searching his memory the only Inu-bitch in the North was the one who had the nerve to growl at him. He smirked not only would he get the Elders off his case he would get revenge for the way she spoke to him.

Picking up a clean scroll he penned his acceptance and requested to arrive as soon as possible, because he would be leaving to patrol his lands soon. A plan to make her his permanently was already forming.

He spent the rest of the day and most of the night finishing the paperwork. Soon he promised himself his mate would do this in his absence and he would be free when he returned to do as he pleased instead of being trapped in his study for days on end. When the last scroll was finished he sat back and sighed. Retiring to his chambers he thought about how she would look under him writhing in ecstasy. Striping down he climbed in bed and fell asleep biding his time. His last thought before sleep clamed him was 'how will she treat Rin.'

_**End of chapter 1**_

* * *

><p>Please review this is my first story.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_**3 days before traveling to the West**_

_**Kagome's day**_

The news of the treaty with the West had spread like fire in a drought. Kagome was awakened by some of the evening cleaning maids in the hall talking about how jealous they were that she got to bed the almost godly demon. Kagome laid awake the rest of the night pondering whether or not to continue training with the army for the next few days or to pretend like she was the perfect princess. As the sun rose over the horizon she decided the latter of her options was a better choice. Everyone would be keeping a close on her until she left with her father. She also knew that all of the unmated females who found out who she was would start challenging her for the right to bare Sesshoumaru heir.

_'Well, they will be if he accepts me,'_ she thought with a sigh. Sitting up in her bed she waited her handmaids would be in, in not too long to clean her room make her bed and for the first time in almost 100 years help her dress for the day. Unlike her siblings she had four handmaids and six personal gaurd for when she traveled. It was a rare thing to have so many assignd to just one person. She had inharited her mother's handmaidens and solders when she died almost two centuries ago.

She could hear her maids on there way dicusing what to do for the rest of the day if she was, once again, not in need of there sevices. After a lite tap on the door out of habit the four of them walked in and stopped dead on the middle of the room looking for all intents like a group of fish.

"Good morning, ladies. What do you think I should wear today?" she asked rising out of her bed smoothly. All for women snapped out of their daze quickly.

Kira was a wolf demon with short brown hair, light colored skin, warm brown eyes, and a motherly attitude. She was the oldest and one of the handmaids she had gotten from my mother. Kira snapped her fingers and the other three women set to work one rushed to the closet, one started to set out different hair and make-up items, and the third set about leaning the room. Kira waked over and grabbed Kagome's arm leading her to the hot spring. "Come, child you need to soak before the day. Your mother always said that if you to start the day on a good note always do something you enjoy first thing," she said with a small chuckle.

Sitting in the hot spring Kira lectured her about how her hair was not as smooth as it should be, her claws needed trimed and polished, and she needed to take better care of her skin expecially if she wanted to mate a lord. After Kira had finished washing Kagome's hair and body dispite her protests, she called for Mika my mothers other handmaid, a dove demon with long blond hair, calm blue eyes that sparkeled like she had heard the best joke and would never tell, her skin was a grayish color, and a cheerful attitude as though the world was all sunshine, dasies, and sweets, to bring her a towel and robe for Kagome.

"Here you go, Mika. Oh, by the way the room is all clean, Tina has the best outfit out, and Sango is ready to play make the princess perfect," she giggled then turned and headed to the door. She was almost to the door when she turned. "When we're done can i talk to you for a minute alone, ?" She asked in a quiet whisper wringing her hands.

"Sure on one condition stop calling me Ms." Kagome said as Kira dried her off and wrapped her in the robe.

"Ok, see you later then," she said with a small curtsy. Then she slipped from the spring into the bedroom.

Once she was dry Kira dragged her into the bedroom in a flury of silk, make-up, and hair she was ready. Looking at herself in the full body mirror she was impressed, she had forgotten what her maids could do. She was wearing a dark blue kimono with black designs and a black obi. Her hair was half up in combs and lightly curled so it fell gracefully down her back.

"You look perfect in that kimono, Kags." Tina giggled ajusting this and that.

"Her make-up compliments the outfit perfectly," Sango purred with a smirk.

Sango and Tina were twins from an almost exstict white panther tribe. They both has mid length blond hair, stunning green eyes that hypnitzed you if you staied to long into them, and pale white skin, Tina was the more girly of the two she would have prefered tp dress everyone she met so nothing ever clashed, and Sango was more into fighting and getting her way by force, though she was the perfect make-up artist ever. Sango is also courting one of my gaurds his name was Maroku, that is if it hasn't been changed to Pervert. Once he would grope any girl insight now he only gropes Sango. He is a tall black panther demon, with a short, black pony tail at the nap of this neck, violet eyes, tan skin, and a very perverted view on life and he is loyal to those he considers wothy of his sevices. He choose to serve me I didn't choose him.

"Well, you're all set for the day. What are your plans?" Kira asked her to see how many of them she would need for the day.

"I was thinking about going to the garden for awhile and maybe watch the solders train this morning." She told her maids with a small frown turning down the corners of her mouth.

"Well now I only think your going to need Sango and Mika until this evening. Tina, You and I have been asked to help with dinner for tonight." Kira said with a nod of her head she spun on her heal and headed for the door.

"Wait one minute. What's going on tonight thats so special that I have not been told and i have to only have two of my friends to day?" Kagome asked with a false glare of anger.

"Your father has ordered a large meal to be prepared for tonight, because he signed a deal with Lord Naraku."

"No." Kagome said her eyes narrowing to slits.

"Excuse me," Kira asked in shock Kagome had never canceled an order directly from her father before.

"You heard me I said no. You all follow my orders not my father's and I refuse to be any part of what ever sceem him and Naraku have come up with so none of you will be helping with preperations for any of the celibration tonight." Kagome had never used the position of power before she unless it was for their safety. She started to pace the room. All of her maids could tell she was thinking of a way to get them out of having to work for her father. Suddenly she stopped and an evil grin spread its self across her face. " I've got it," she exclamed with a giggle and lap of her hands. Turning she said, " Kira, I need you to go to the libary and fin me all of the scrolls on Inu mating or coupling and bring them to the garden. Mika and Tina I need you to pack all of my things except what I will need for the next four or five days, and Sango, my love I need you to go find that wonderful man of yours and tell him to get the other men and meet me in the garden." All of them were confused but qickly complied with what she had told them to do.

In a florish of silk Kagome headed to her father's study. Forcing herself into an angry gait and her face to become emotionless she approched the study. Coming to a stop in front of the door she pounded on it with a large amount of force. Her father's voice called from inside trying to be heard over her ecoing knock. She slamed the door open with enough force that it closed its self with a bang once she was inside.

"How dare you presume you can order my maids to different chores without my aproval. They are mine not yours i need them today you will just have to do without. Next time ask their mistress before giving them orders so they do not assume i do not need their sevices. Thier allegence belongs to me not you, I will not tell you this agian." She screamed at him not giving him a chance to greet her or stop her rant. When she had finished she turned and left leaving her father, his genrals, and Naraku very confused.

Taru looked at the door his enraged daughter had just slammed as she left. Turning to the other men in the room he forced a smile, "It seems her heat is coming on faster then I thought I do apoligize for her rash behavior. Shall we continue?" he asked in a calm tone even though his eyes flashed with anger.

After waiting to hear how her father excused her behavior she skipped down the hall to the gardens. When she got there everyone was waiting. Her smile got bigger when she saw that Ky and Ty had shown up as well.

"Hi everybody, so i have a plan but i need some help whos in," she asked witha smile after ereting a sound proof barrior. Everyone raised their hand immidiatly with sly grins. They always got something out of her plans and they would do anything for her. "Great, so my plan is to help Lord Sesshomaru take over te North and Northeastern lands," she told them.

"Ok, you know that would be consisdered treason right to betray your father and his ally like that," Miroku asked in a small from beside Sango. Everyne else nodded in agreement.

Kagome smirked, "Not if Sesshomau accepts my loyalty before I give him all the information he needs. My first step is to get my father to disown me if I do it properly then the symbols of his house should fade and my mothers appeir. If he lables me as something I'm not then such as traitor then I will be branded until I take a new lord and prove that I am not a traitor."

"So what are you wanting us to do." Ty and Ky asked her at the same time.

"Well, right now i need some help going through these scrolls. My mother told me it's really for an Inu to get pupped the first heat I need to figure out a way to get around that," while she was talking a messenger arrived at her barrior and tapped on it. Turning to see who it was she dropped the barrior to let him in.

The messenger was wearing Western attire he swiftly walked up to her handed her the scoll and left. Slightly confused she broke the seal and opened it. It read:

**~~Lady Kagome~~**

**I would like to speak with you in private upon your arrival.**

**Lord Sesshoumaru**

She closed the letter even more confused then when she opened it. Shaking her head she started reading through the hundred or so scrolls Kira had retrieved. Finally after three hours of reading they found what they need. There were three things; two drinks one for her, one for him, and a bath powder that she needed to use for the next week until her heat started. After reading the ingredents she gave it to Tina and Kira to take care of so it was ready for this evening before bed. Everyone else returned to their regular activities.

Kagome decided to go watch the solder train since she could not join them today. When she got to the trining area she saw that one of the commanders was yelling at a young boy. With a growl she walked up to them, "What is going on here?" She barked.

"This Child thinks he is old enough to join the ranks." he said pointing to the child.

Looking down she noticed several things at once; one he was malnourished, two he was a fire kit, and three he looked like he had been on his own a while his clothes were worn to almost nothing. She smiled at him and asked, "Why do you want to join the military when your still so young kit?"

"I just wanna feel like I belong some where agian," he whimpered looking at the ground and twisting his shirt.

Kagome's heart ached for the little boy. "What do your parents say about this, little one?" She asked him in a soft voice as she knelt at his level.

"They don't say anything anymore their dead." He told her with a defiant tone and a glare as if daring her to call him a liar.

"I believe you, but since your still too young to be a solder what are you going to do now, little one," she asked him.

"I'm not little. I have a name you know it's Shippo, it's not little one, young man, or child."

"Ok, so what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know. Leave I guess, nobody wants some orphened kit around. I'm to little to do anything, so it's back to getting what I can, when I can, however I can." he said as tears started to roll down his cheeks.

Before she could stop her self he was wrapped in her arms and she was headed to the kitchens. She passed Mika on the way and asked her to find something for her kit to wear and to have a seamstriss meet her in the sitting room as well as Momoka.

"Why are you being nice to me?" Shippo mumbled into her shoulder.

"I'll explain later first you need to eat, take a bath, change your clothes and get some rest." she replied walking in to the kitchen.

Everyone stopped to bow then they went back to work. The head of the kitchens, Sakura, walked up to Kagome and looked at the sniffing kit. "What can I get for you Kagome," she asked softly.

"Shippo, honey what would you like to eat?" Kagome asked him shifting him so she could see his face.

"Um, can I have some squirel soup, with mushrooms and carrots, and some fruit, please?" his voice was barely a whisper and it shook with fear.

Sakura raised and eyebrow, "My word, it has been a long time since I have made that dish. Thank you for the challeng one again, young master. Where will you be when it done?" she said with a smile that made Shippo smile back.

"We will be in the sitting room in the family wing," Kagome told her as she was about to leave she called back over her shoulder. "Sakura would mind bringing enough of that soup for Momo and me, please?"

"Are you sure you want some it will ruin your appitite for dinner?" Sakura asked her with a knowing smile. Things that Kagome planned were discovered by the staff and all of them wanted to help her, but acted like the didn't know anything so she wouldn't worry about them when she left. The only person who knew that Kagome liked Sesshomaru was Sakura and she had been sworn to secrecy on pain of death if she told.

"None of us are going to dinner. Would you also prepare several other courses for our diner and dissert too, please?" She asked turning on the puppy eyes.

Sakura agreed with a sigh and wondered if Kagome would ever grow up or if she would stay this sweet and innocent forever. Looking around the kitchen she started telling several people to get back to work and after giving sevral corrective orders she set to work on a welcome dinner for Shippo. She had decided to make soup the first course followed by a lightly roasted deer and some potatos, then a starwberry cream cake for dissert the perfect meal.

While Sakura had been ordering people around Kagome had reached her room and was headed for the spring. Once in side she stipped to her under layer and turned around, "Shippo will you please take off you clothes and get in the hot spring?" She asked him.

"Ok," she heard him shuffel around a bit and then a small splash and a sigh.

Turning around she saw him sitting in the sallowes part of the spring watching her tensed like he was about to run. She walked towards the spring and stepped in end fathest from him. "Do you need help washing your hair, Shippo?" she asked gently without moving. He watched her for a minute then nodded. She smiled and walked slowly over to him. He flinched when she reached for the hair wash. "You've been hit before by people that said they were going to help huh," again all he did was nod suddenly he was wrapped in a warm hug. "I will never hit you unless we are sparing and I'm teaching you something, ok." he looked her in the face looking for that gleam of untruth, but all he saw was pain and saddness for him. That's when he knew he had found a home until she had her own pups then he would have to leave. "Lets get you all clean then we can see if Mika found you something to wear."

He was clean, dry, and dressed in a new outfit in no time. Now he was sitting at a table filled with food and he could eat as much as he wanted. He looked over at Kagome and her sister talking, laughing, and asking him questions he felt included and wanted something he hadn't felt since his parents' death. He mentally shook himself nothing could be this good and last forever. When dinner was cleared away Kagome said it was time for bed. Shippo watched her take her sisters hand and waited for her to tell him to leave.

"Well come on that means you too, unless you wanna sleep in the woods." She said holding out her hand to him. With a big smile he ran up and grabbed her hand.

He got his own room right across form her's and she tucked him in, told him a story, and gave him a good night hug. his last thought was, 'I wonder how long she will let me stay and what she wants from me.'

After Shippo and Momoka were settled in bed and on their way to dreamland she went to he room and settled in to bed she decided not to write in her diary to day so she went right to sleep.

_**End of Kagome's day**_

_**Start of Sesshomaru's day**_

Sesshomaru's day started with a ten mile jog, sparing with some of his solders, and finishing some paperwork that had accumulated over the night and that morning. Two hours after sun-up he returned to his room bathed and changed into his royal attire, unlike his usual attire it had a high collar in red to match the honey comb pattern of the sleeves. Tying his hair in a high top knot he left his room and headed to the Elders' court room.

He arrived a few minutes early so he walked in ready to get this done and over with. He had only been in this room twice before once for killing the heir to the Eastern lands when he was a pup and the other when they told him his father was dead and he was to take over as lord of the West. He noticed the decore had not changed in 200 years it was a cathedral ceiling in marbol, oak desks and chairs made a semi-circle on the North wall, a scribes desk sat agenst the East wall, on the Western wall there were obsever benches, and in the center of the room was a large throne like chair. The elders, scribe, and observers were already seated when he made his entrence so he stood infront of the center chair.

"This Sesshomaru is here. What do you want?" He said in a mono-tone that made them wounder if it was a question or an order.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you have been called before us to be given a warning. As this is your 200th year ruling you are required by law to gain one or both by the end of the year if you so not comply with this order your roll as lord will end. Your brother and his mate will talk over the ruling of the lands in you stead." The high elder said with a smirk of satisfaction on his face.

"This one will mate and have an heir when he is ready not before do not think you will give this Sesshomaru orders." Sesshomaru said turning on his heel and starting towards the door on the Southern wall.

"Nephew you have been given many leanincys by this court because of how young you were when you became lord. You will do as you're told or you will be remove from that position. Give us your word as lord of the West that by years end you will be mated or some bitch will be pupped with your heir, Sesshomaru." The Wester elder said without raising the glare on his face showed how serious the situation was.

"You have This Ones word he will solve this problem by years end. None of you are to interfere if you do so This One gets another year those are my terms, Agreed." He said turning and leeling them all with a dark glare promsing death to any that disagreed.

"Your terms are fair, is it agreed," the high elder said riasing from his seat.

"Aye," the Western elder said rising from his chair.

"Aye," the remaining three elders corased rising from their seats. Together all of the elders bowed to Lord Sesshomaru as he left the room.

When the door had closed behind him he smirked ever so slghtly things were going his way already. He had hunch that the Northern lord was planning something, his hunches were rarely wrong on things like that. He would talk to the girl first he knew she was smart and would know what her fool of a father was planning. Either way he would get the bitch and the lands after he disposed of the lord and his heir for treason agianst another lord.

He felt grimy and stiff after the meeting so he returned too his room bathed again and changed into his normal attire. After he was comfertable once agian he returned to his study and sent for his genrals and majors. They arrived a short while later with bows and greetings. He told them to up patrols, training, and gaurds in the palace expecally on Rin he didn't want her hurt by the visiters most demons had a strong dislike for humans even small innocent children.

He had to hold court until dinner so his people could bring their problems to him to solve. After hours of hearing petty pheasent squables over, land boundrys, theft of animals and crops, and unions between villigas by marriges he was sick of hearing people talk. He ate dinner then retired for the night it had been a long day. Tomorrow would be the same thing.


End file.
